Silently and Secretly
by NatsandStuff
Summary: As Joey and Max are in the hospital, Serenity seems to be having problems with Damen, Duke, and Tristan. Lucily for her, she's got her friends and Mokuba with her. But as matters get worse with Kaiba, can Mokuba help Serenity and Seto? SilentShipping.
1. Summer Vacation

Distracted. There was a party, everyone was excited, but they all would look at the clock every few minutes. And just as they all looked up at the clock, their stomachs were about to burst with excitement. 30 more minutes.

"30 minutes left! Oh no! Please sir, speed it up a little, I'm in a rush and I need to get there by 12 o'clock!" and with those words, the taxi driver added a bit more speed, driving across the streets, and to this young woman's destination.

"5 more minutes left! Hurry everyone! Get ready to run out the school with your stuff!" the voice from the intercom made all the students jump with happiness.

"Thank you! Here is your money, keep the change!" and the girl ran and stopped till she was standing by the school entrance.

4 minutes had passed, and the countdown has already begun. "5,4,3,2,1! School is over!" the bell had rung and all the students were running out the entrance door, which had now became their exit out of school, and the doors into their start of summer vacation.

"Serenity! I'm so happy you got to pick me up and bring me to my first summer vacation place! Where are we going!" said the little raven-haired boy as he hugged Serenity. Serenity hugged back and replied with an answer "Mokuba! It's been a long time since I've seen you! Yes, I'm glad I get to bring you to your first vacation trip! Did you tell Kaiba?"

"Yep! I told him my new babysitter was picking me up, and I'd be going around town with her. I said I'll call him when he needed to pick me up. It was hard to convince him that I actually did get a babysitter, since I'm 13. It was hard for him to swallow up, but I guess he believed me. So, since you took a taxi, how are we going to get there? It's an hour drive you said." Mokuba questioned Serenity.

Serenity let out a giggle "Not if we take a shuttle. My friend came here to eat lunch, so we're gonna walk to the shuttle together. I would of taken it to get here, but I was in a rush so I couldn't walk to the station, since it was like 30 minutes away from my place, and another 30 to walk here. So taking the shuttle will take only 15 minutes. And then another fifteen minutes of walking, unless you prefer taxi."

Mokuba agreed to take the shuttle, so they started walking. Serenity held his bag, which was really light, since it was the last day of school, and that Mokuba had already taken his belongings home the other day. They met Sammy on the way, and all three walked to the shuttle together. Sammy told Mokuba about how the "Sugar S's" met, the group of friends Serenity was with.

"Welcome to the Movie's Set! Hi, I'm Samantha! Aka, Sam! What's your name!" The group of three has just walked inside to the set where the movie was being shot.

"Hello! I'm Mokuba Kaiba!" he waved Sam's hand, but soon ended up waving another girl's hand.

"And I'm Sarina! A Kaiba, huh? Seems strange, but you're a cute teen, we'll take you in! Come on, I've got to go shopping to but the supplies for the set, anyone want to come?" Sammy and Samantha decided to come, leaving Mokuba and Serenity waving "Bye" to them.

"Come on, let's meet the rest of the crew!" Serenity grabbed his hand, and together, they introduced Mokuba to the crew. "Let's go meet one of the actors, he's the only one who isn't on break, but his break is gonna start in five minutes!"

"Seren! Over here!" a tall looking guy was running towards Serenity and Mokuba, and had his arms out.

"Damen! How are you? I've got a friend with me, and his name is Mokuba! I'm letting him stay, and if he wants, visits us almost every day?" Mokuba waved and noticed that Serenity refused to give Damen a hug. Why else would she push his arms away? Unless she didn't know he wanted a hug, but Mokuba figured that wasn't it.

"A Kaiba huh? You better keep him out of trouble, who knows what he could do to ruin this place!" it was clear he didn't like Mokuba, or rather the Kaiba family at all.

"Damen! He isn't like that! None of the Kaiba family is like that!" Serenity pushed Damen away and walked with him, still talking, "Mokuba is a nice boy, and even if you don't like the Kaiba family, at least treat them as guests! It's the least you can do!"

"Don't like! Serenity, I HATE them! It's hard enough for me to treat them like guests. They're just so-"

"It's okay. Just keep trying. And just this once, can I have a ride home?" Serenity was willing to do anything to convince Damen to be nice to Mokuba. She knew that Damen wanted to give her a ride home, but every time he asked, he was rejected, so she decided to make a sacrifice.

Damen was able to stay nice, but he knew he would lose it by the end of the day. The group of girls came back, and Mokuba was able to see the actors and actress acting. He laughed at times they messed up, and even then, he felt like he was watching a movie. Sarina had told him he could get a copy of the movie if he liked.

By the end of the day, many were going home. Sammy, Samantha, and Sarina had already left. Mokuba didn't want to leave, but he knew he couldn't stay.

It was time to call his brother, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba.


	2. Sleeping Over

It had been 20 minutes since Mokuba had made his phone call to Seto Kaiba. The drive from Kaiba Corp. to the Movie Studio took about thirty minutes. But Mokuba couldn't wait another 10 minutes, he had already fallen asleep.

"Aww, he's asleep. Come on, we've got to walk to the park. That's where Mokuba told Kaiba to pick him up. You're carrying him. Don't drop him." She stated it clear. She didn't want Damen messing with her or Mokuba.

"_Aww, he's asleep. Damen, go carry him while we walk to the park._" Damen didn't like the sound of this. Obviously he couldn't do anything but mock her. "Serenity, just remember I'm only doing this for you. But tell me one thing, why do you hang out with this kid? You've got to admit it, he's a whacked out Kaiba." The second he said that, Serenity pinched his ear and stood on her toes.

"Listen Damen, who I hang out with, is none of your business. He's my brother, and my friend. And if you don't like it, you can leave me alone. 'Cause I don't want to be friends with a messed up person like you." Serenity looked at him the eye, and with those words Damen had to suck in, he dropped Mokuba, on purpose.

"Mokuba! Oh God! Damen! You jerk! What was that for! You don't just drop a kid when you can't admit who you are! Leave Mokuba alone. Leave Kaiba alone. It isn't just about what you think!" Serenity bent over to help Mokuba up. She couldn't carry him, but she let him lean on her shoulder.

As Mokuba tried to stay up, he saw a black limo pass by. It stopped right in front the group of three and the door opened.

"Seto is here. I got to go." Serenity was still holding on to him, and she motioned him to stop.

"Hold on. Let me help you." She bent over to reach his bag that fell when Mokuba hit her as he fell. She turned to Damen and said, "You're not giving me a ride home today. I'm not coming with you." With those words she led Mokuba to the limo.

"Mokuba got hurt, apparently, someone was jealous and tried to hurt him. Here's his bag" as she handed his belongings to Kaiba. "Goodnight you two, I'll see you later Mokuba. Call me when you get home. Bye!" Serenity closed the door and walked away. As Damen when left, following the path that led him to his car, Serenity walked straight, walking through the grass.

"We'll talk about this later Mokuba. And I expect a reasonable explanation when we get home. Got it?" Kaiba glared at Mokuba.

"Ok Seto. If you don't mind, can we just drop Serenity home? I just want her to feel safe and I don't want her to walk, it's already getting dark." Mokuba hoped this would work. Besides, it was already 6:00 P.M., Kaiba would agree.

"Fine. Go get Wheeler." Kaiba noticed Mokuba didn't get out of the car. _Oh yeah, he got hurt. _"I'll just get her." Kaiba stepped out and called her. "Wheeler! Get in here! Now!" Serenity heard that, she knew it was Kaiba, she recognized the voice, and he was the only one who called her or Joey by their last name. She walked at a fast pace, since she knew Kaiba wasn't patient, but she didn't want to run either.

"Get in the car. You're coming with us." Serenity was lost. _Did he just tell me to get into the car? Must have been Mokuba. _"Wheeler! Get in the car, now!" Serenity got into the car, after Kaiba of course, he wasn't going to wait for her to get in, he just couldn't.

"Serenity, where are you going? What's your address?" Mokuba gave her a sweet smiled.

Serenity smiled, "Why don't you guys go home first. I'll just stop from your house and find a hotel. I don't want you guys to suffer because of me. How's your leg? I'm really sorry about Damen, he just doesn't like you."

"Get to the Kaiba Mansion." Kaiba said to the driver. "About the leg, since you seem to know about it, what happened? You just can't be to careful with a Wheeler, can't you?" and the next thing that happened was the smirk. The one and only, Seto Kaiba's smirk.

"Someone jealous was carrying Mokuba and dropped him right on the spot. Don't call me Wheeler. It's not even my name." Serenity just looked down at her feet. She didn't like talking about her old name, Wheeler.

"Serenity is right. But I'm okay. It still hurts a bit, but I'm fine. By the way, if I'm correct, you seem to hate him as well as I do."

"Of course I do. I can tell he likes me, but I don't want to be with a stuck-up person like him. He can creep you out. When I met him, I shook his hand, but he wouldn't let go. Even the first few minutes with him I knew he was weird." Serenity said it clear. No one would want to go out with him.

Kaiba felt uncomfortable listening to Serenity and Mokuba talk to each other across him. He would hear Serenity talking to his left, then a few seconds later, he could here his brother from his left.

"Remind me why Wheeler is your supposedly babysitter? You really thought I bought the whole story? A teen having a babysitter? I knew it would all spill out when I would pick you up"

"Well, Serenity did watch me. She was with me the whole time, so technically she is my babysitter, right? Come on Seto, you'd rather have her bring me to the Movie Studio than let me stay home, right? And Serenity, you don't need to go to a hotel, you'll be staying at our place." Mokuba said it like he was proud.

"WHAT!" both Kaiba and Serenity were lost. _Did he just say that?_ Both had the same thoughts.

"Hahaha you should see your faces! Both your faces are priceless!" he took out a camera and took a picture.

"Not funny Mokuba. I can't stay at your place. I'd rather sleep with a homeless-" she was cut off.

"Wheeler won't be staying home. Dogs aren't allowed."

"Who are you calling a dog! You don't need to give me over a million nicknames!"

"I can call you whatever I want! Either way, you're still not coming to stay at my house!"

"I don't even want to stay at your place! You creep me out, a home full of over people is even creepier!"

"I creep you out! You have a dog as a brother, isn't that scary! You think all those people creep you out! How about trying to live them every day!"

"Please, I'd rather have a dog as a brother; at least he plays with you! Unlike someone who ignores his own younger brother! Mokuba might even die of boredom!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Mokuba had fun watching these two argue, but this was going too far. "Seren is staying at house, ok Seto? Gosh, I thought you hated Joey, not his sister that you hardly talk to. It's like you were meant to be enemies."

"Fine, Wheeler will stay. Just one day though. I think that's about right. We both have something we don't like." Kaiba couldn't take it, so he gave in.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll stay. As a matter of fact, I think it's _someone_ I don't like. Unless you'd like to be called _something_." Serenity to couldn't take it, she had to give in as well.

"Please don't start again. Hey, look we're home!" Mokuba took his bag and opened the door. He remembered his leg was injured, so his driver helped him up and into the house.

That left Serenity and Kaiba together walking towards the door. Mokuba had already gone up to his room, so it was up to Kaiba to show her, her room.

Serenity walked into her room, she pushed the curtains to the side and she felt like she was in paradise. The view was amazing. "It's breath-taking!" Serenity thought she was talking to herself, but she was wrong, Kaiba had heard her.

"Never heard of that one. All the other guests go for the bed, the TV, I don't know. But this is new. And I expected less from you." Kaiba was about to turn and leave but Serenity had already spoke.

"Sometimes the smallest details matters the most. Thanks for letting me stay, but I'd still go for a hotel." She let out a small giggle and but then she felt something, or rather _someone_ hold onto her arm.

"We still haven't ate dinner yet! And I'm hungry, let's go!" Serenity looked at Mokuba and smiled. She looked up at Kaiba, still smiling, and nodded. She knew what she had to do.


	3. Emergency Call

As the auburn-haired lady walked the little raven-haired boy downstairs, she couldn't help but ask a request to Kaiba.

"Do you mind if you eat dinner without me? I just don't feel hungry," Mokuba sat on his usual seat at the table looking at both Kaiba and Serenity.

"Why should I care? But if I were you, I'd eat, because there won't be any food left later." Kaiba wondered why she wasn't even hungry. From what Mokuba had said, she didn't eat much for lunch.

"Um, well I'm just not hungry. So if you'll excuse me…" Serenity left the room and walked up the same stairs that led her to the dining room, going to her room. She looked down as she opened the door to her room, and walked towards the window. She loved the scenery; she thought it looked even magical with the stars shining about. She took her little sketch book and started sketching.

"Why do you think Serenity refused to eat?" Mokuba did care for her, so why shouldn't he ask?

"I don't know, and I don't care. It's her problem, not mine." Kaiba didn't care, she was just a Wheeler, an annoying girl Mokuba cared for.

After the Kaiba brothers had finished eating, they decided to check up on Serenity. Once they reached the door, Kaiba knocked twice, not wanting to wait, he opened the door. Lucky for him, it wasn't locked.

Kaiba walked in, and noticed the bed seemed to be empty. He thought she went to sleep, but that wasn't the answer. Maybe in the bathroom? The lights were off, so she wouldn't be in there. He motioned Mokuba to come in, looking for the mutt's sister.

Serenity had been on the floor, not wanting to go on the bed for various reasons. She didn't want to open the door, and she knew Kaiba would walk in without her assistance. Still staying on the floor, she tried to put her things away quietly. Being the shy girl she was, she wasn't ready for the upcoming event. But she calmed her self down, and counted to ten in her thoughts.

"Wheeler, come out now. It's no use hiding, so show yourself," Kaiba walked himself towards the bed, and as he reached the corner of the bed, he felt someone cling on to him.

"Kaiba! I know I'm just that shy little girl, but it's about time that I stand up. I have to confess Kaiba, I love you! Will you please let me stay here forever? Please?" Serenity had to stand on her toes to hug him, for Kaiba wasn't willing to bend down and give her a hug.

"Wheeler! What is going on here?" Kaiba was lost. He had never really talked to her, the only time he had actual contact with her was in Battle City. She had begged him to take care of Bakura when he had got hurt.

Serenity couldn't help it, nor could Mokuba, and they both broke the silence between Serenity's hug and Kaiba's words with bursts of laughter. Kaiba didn't get the joke; he just stared at the two clowns. It was either he had too much coffee, or these two had too much sugar.

"Ok, I think I've got enough. Mokuba, how about you tell you brother everything," Serenity had noticed Kaiba was staring at the window. "Oh, um…" She didn't know what to say, but she just covered the beautiful scenery with the curtains. "Sorry about that, I was just sketching the scenery…" Serenity thought that sounded lame, but let that be, both Kaiba and Mokuba were looking at the art piece she had created.

Serenity was nervous, she wasn't excited at what Kaiba would say, and so she decided to clean up, picking up her sketchbook last.

"That was really pretty! You know, we can't draw like that. Seto would just draw three or four stars with a couple of rectangle and squares. And he would call them actual buildings!" Serenity let out a giggle, sometimes whatever Mokuba said, would make you smile.

"You forgot to mention how you draw. It's even worse. And you've had years to practice, I only had a day." Kaiba didn't care about drawing skills; they were just a waste of time.

"Well, not everyone is an artist. I'm not, that's for sure. And they say some classes are required. All you need is practice; a teacher can't make you learn how to draw better. They can help and encourage, but they don't help you all the way. You've got to take the journey into your own hands." Serenity didn't know where that came from, but she just shrugged.

"Wow! That was…ah-maze-ing. And why don't you think you're not an artist? That's really pretty!" Serenity had lost count on how many times Mokuba had said her art was pretty. He said that about a hundred times at her studio, a few hundred at the Movie Set, and about two more times at his home. Maybe she was good, just not an artist.

"Well, I've seen better. By the way, how was dinner?"

"Fantastic." Kaiba was getting annoyed. Even Gardener's speech was better. "There are no leftovers, so don't ask for food."

Serenity just shook her head. "I didn't want to eat then, so I don't think I want to eat now."

"Come on Seren, let's go play a few games!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Hold up cowboy, if you're calling me Seren, let me call you something." Serenity wasn't strong, but Mokuba wasn't either. He held her hand lightly, so she could still sit on the bed without being pulled.

"Ok. How about Moki?"

Kaiba felt a chill go through his spine. Kaiba used to call him that. Moki. Before they were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. Kaiba had always thought letting go of the past would be the best idea, yet he hadn't let go of this. Why? Maybe Mokuba had learned to let go, and now it was time to let Serenity in his life. Kaiba didn't think she was bad, but she wasn't good either. She was a Wheeler, which made matters worse. But Mokuba didn't seem to have any problems, he was a happy kid. Maybe it was time for Seto Kaiba to let go.

"Um, sure why not?" Serenity had seen Kaiba's face and didn't seem to understand. Mokuba had told her about how Kaiba had used to call him that, Serenity remembered now. Mokuba seemed to tell her his problems from both past and present. She had too. She just hadn't told Mokuba the whole story. Yet.

"Seto, you're coming to. Tonight you should play with us, just once. Please!" Mokuba also had a famous expression. It was the eyes. There was Seto Kaiba's Smirk, and now there was Mokuba Kaiba's Eyes. His eyes would stare into your soul, commanding you.

"Fine."

"Mokuba, why don't you go without me? I'll be following. I'll just be walking slowly."

"Alright, but if you get lost, Seto can show you the way! Just follow him!" Mokuba ran across the hall, in which there was an elevator. Serenity turned to Kaiba and smiled.

"And I thought you over did it with having over fifteen guest rooms. Having an elevator just seems like I'm at Kaiba Corp. Not your mansion."

"There are a lot of things in this house in which you don't know. So what happened to Mokuba's nickname? You had the chance to call him that, but instead, you called him Mokuba."

Serenity didn't know what to tell him. "I, I…umm I just didn't want to call him that. Um, Mokuba has told me many um…facts about his past. Including the time you used to call him that. Seeing your face as he handed me his nickname, I decided not to call him that at all."

_This girl is really something._ Kaiba didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't the type to thank people, but he had to say something. "Wheeler, I thank you for doing the right thing, but next time, don't say anything, Mokuba deserves to live his life free, and I expect you to let him explore his life himself. You can call him whatever you want, he gave you permission, but don't back out because of my past."

"You're welcome. Yeah, sure. I can handle that. We better be going now."

Both humans walked towards the elevator, as they walked to their destination.

"Finally! What took so long? I was going to tell Yugi and the gang telling 'em you guys passed out!" Mokuba wasted no time at all, as Kaiba was going to answer, he had already took about a few things for his games he wanted to play.

"If you want to become CEO of Kaiba Corp. one day, I advise you to work on your voice. That didn't scare me at all, and it was poor sarcasm."

"Well, how about we just play something, maybe when I leave, you guys can plan out Mokuba's future, k?" Kaiba had given her a look, and Serenity quickly corrected herself, "I uh, meant Moki…Heh." _That was so stupid. Way to go Serenity. Kaiba corrected you, and now you just made a mistake. Nice._

Mokuba and Serenity played a few different games, and so did Kaiba. He never smiled, and Serenity was hoping to see him smile. Since Mokuba still didn't tell Kaiba anything about why Serenity had acted like she loved him before, Serenity thought it was still safe to act it out.

"Why aren't you smiling my love? You should smile more!" she smiled at Kaiba, and as she turned to Mokuba, she winked, he seemed to understand, and she could tell he was trying to hide his laugh, but it didn't work out so well. Because the next thing you know, he laughed.

"Quit it Wheeler. I don't have any feelings towards you what so ever."

"But Darling, you should. I'm not that bad, no?" she giggled at what she had said but stopped as Kaiba turned to her and gave her a glare.

"It was nice to try though!" Serenity crossed her arms. Hopefully she wasn't a bad actress and that she didn't look like she wasn't mad at all.

Soon it was 9:37 P.M. and the group of three were still playing, Mokuba and Serenity played pool, in which Serenity won because she had a skill of patience, and a lot of other things that made her the art director she was.

"Ok, I think it's time for you to go to bed. What time do you usually go to sleep?" Serenity knew Kaiba was strict on rules, so she knew Mokuba would obviously have to go to bed soon.

"9:30. But Seto, can we play just one more time! Please?"

"Just one more. And then it's bed for you."

"Yes!"

Serenity couldn't help but smile. _So_ _this is what they called Brotherly Love_. If only she had experienced something like that with Joey. But it's been ages since they have met.

She watched as the brothers played, and she actually saw Kaiba smile. Yet for some reason, she didn't bother to point that out, instead she watched them play, and she to smiled.

Though, her silence had broke. She had felt her phone vibrate, and she picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Seren-" she had stopped. She was answering her phone, but what she didn't know was that this call came from the hospital. Till just now.

"What! He what? I-I, I'm coming! Yes, I am. Serenity Wheeler." Mokuba and Kaiba were listening on to her conversation.

"Seto? What's going on?" Mokuba whispered to Kaiba.

"I don't know. Just stay quiet." Seto had looked down, concentrating on what Serenity was saying.

"Was there a young boy as well! Name? Um…Max, Max Wheeler. No? How about just Max? Last name? He doesn't have one. He just goes by Max. What! I, I'm coming! Thank you." Serenity hung up, now with tears in her eyes.

"I've got to go to the hospital! It's an emergency!" Serenity walked out the door as fast as she could, and the Kaiba brothers had followed.

"Rover, get the limo. Now." Kaiba had followed Serenity, who had gone to her room to pick up her sweater and bag.

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Serenity were in the limo. With no time, the limo had already been driving away. As Serenity's tears started to dry of, she said, "Thank you for the ride Mister Kaiba, thank you."


End file.
